


Closet adventures

by Ilyasviel



Series: Mass Effect Writing Circle [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Shepard isn't having a good day, and talking with Udina is the last thing she wants to do, and when Vega appears just in the perfect moment, she has to use him to hide. What she didn't have planned is to finish hiding inside a closet with her sexy lieutenant...





	Closet adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Another work wrote during the MEWC :P I reviewed it a bit before uploading it here XD Is not betareaded xD just reviewed by me and my inability to do a correct grammar in a foreign language like English hahaha
> 
> The original work, with all its typos is here, if you want to suffer it XDDDDDDD  
> https://ilyasvieltrevelyanshepard.tumblr.com/post/166657991632/shega-in-a-closet-xd
> 
> Enjoy it!

The Citadel is in the middle of the day cycle when the Normandy docks. The mission on Menae has been a nightmare. Even having recovered the new Primarch and Garrus for the team, the feeling aboard the Normandy is not a happy one. Shepard is feeling the pressure, hard. Primarch Victus had decided that the only way the Turians will help Earth will be if they can convince the Krogan to deploy troops on Palaven. Marvellous… What can go wrong? She can use a respite, but can’t have it yet. She has to visit Kaidan at Huerta Memorial and Garrus goes there with her. When they find him still sleeping, the Archangel gives her the shoulder she needs. They remain in the room for several minutes. Even in her troubled state, Shepard enjoys the view of Kaidan’s chest moving up and down while breathing. He will wake up, eventually. At last, Garrus touches her head with a knuckle. “Enough dwelling on it, Shep. Let’s go. The doctors will take care of him.”

 

She steps away from him, head low and avoiding to look at his intelligent eyes. “Yeah. Let’s go. I have to stop by the Spectre Office before returning to the Normandy. See you there later?”

 

Garrus’ mandibles vibrate for a second before a soft hiss leaves him. “Fine, Shep. But do me a favour, shoot to something while you are there. Burn it out. You need a distraction of all this crap that is floating over your head.”

 

With a little smile showing on her tired face, she nods at him, “I’ll try my best.” 

 

They leave the hospital side by side. Thane wasn’t in his usual spot near the window, but Garrus promised her to contact him and try to catch up before embarking again. Taking the elevator, Shepard selects the Embassies area as destination, Garrus will take it after to the Docks. He wants to talk with the Turians’ refugees and see if they need anything. 

 

Exiting the elevator, she waves to Garrus, “See you later. Don’t make any new enemies down there. We got enough already.” His curse in turian gets lost while the doors close between them, and she can’t fight the grin that appears on her face. Turning to the stairs, she climbs them two at a time, ignoring everyone around her. Just when she is reaching the Spectre’s office, she finds James walking in the opposite direction. Before he can say a word, Udina’s voice sounds from the Human embassy. Shepard panics, eyes opening in shock. She didn’t want to deal with him right now, well, she didn’t want to deal with him ever, but today is not her best day. Seeing that James is hiding her from his sight, she raises a finger to her mouth, silencing James and beckoning him to join her at the Spectre’s office door. Opening it, she steps inside with James on her tail, but just before the door closes, she hears the voice of Udina’s secretary telling him that she has seen them entering the office. James seems to understand what's happening, and taking a quick look around, he finds a closet near the door and pushes her inside, moving with her and closing the door behind them. The space is narrow, but they can keep a pair of inches of distance between them. He puts his hands on each side of her head and leans his back against the wall behind him. The soft light of the emergency lights over them shows the stupid lopsided grin on his face, making Shepard huff and try to move her hand up to put aside a lock of hair. But her hand crashes with his chest, making him chuckle when she tries to push him away, matching grins on their faces. 

 

Just then the door of the office opens, and they can hear the sound of voices muffled by the door. “Yes, Ambassador. I believe I saw them enter the office.”

 

Udina sounds as pissed of breathing as always, “Well, Darin, then you must recheck your sight with a doctor because they are not here.”

 

“Maybe they are in one of the offices?” They hear the sound of soft steps moving closer to the door, and Shepard pushes James against the wall and uses her arm to block the door while pinning James. The asari on the other side tries to open the door, but Shepard is applying strength enough to keep it closed. “I swear that I saw them enter the office, Ambassador.”

 

The strong steps of Udina moving around the room makes Shepard catch her breath, “Whatever. Let’s go. I’ll send her an email. The meeting will begin soon, and I can’t be late.” The ‘yes, Ambassador’ she answer him gets lost in the sound of their steps on the metal floor, followed by the hiss of the door opening and closing. Shepard leans her forehead on James’ pectorals while letting her arm fall from the door, “That was close.”

 

“Damn right it was. And I must say, I’m not against of having you this close, Lola.” 

 

His words make Shepard think about the position they are. One of her hands is resting on his chest, and her face is leaning on it too. For the first time since they found one another, she takes a moment to inhale his masculine scent. Notes of gun oil and something spicy, with a bit of sweat thanks to the heating ambient inside the closet. Her body reacts to him, as always, and she feels her nipples harden. When his breathing changes, she knows that he can feel it too through the layers of clothes. Her brain begins to picture the kind of things she will be doing to him in this very same closet if he let her, and her heart begins to jump like crazy inside her chest. He has been resisting her advances since day one. Some stupid code about taking advantage of his position as her guard and later with the shitty regulations excuse... But God knows that she will keep trying, “We can be even closer, if you want, Jimmy.”

 

His answer makes her heart rate spike up. Pushing her against the opposite wall, he pins her with his full body, “Lola, you don’t know how much I want it right now.” He moves a hand slowly from her elbow to the back of her head, fingers tangling with her curls.

 

The telltale hardness on his pants makes her close her eyes, letting her head fall on the wall, leaning even more in her palm. “And what’s stopping you, James?”

 

He leans his cheek on hers, and she can feel the smirk on his face when he talks. “Maybe I want you to beg for it.”

 

“I didn’t beg, Jimmy,” If he can see her face, the pout on it will make him laugh, “I’m the fucking Commander Shepard.”

 

James pushes her even more against the wall, face lowering until she can feel his breathing on her ear. “Is that a bet, Lola?” She lost the ability to answer him when he follows the curves of her helix with the tip of his tongue. A soft gasp leaves her, making him giggle before capturing the lobe of her ear between his teeth. “I’m gonna make you beg for me.” His hands slip down her arms, capturing her wrists and moving them over her head, pinning her against the wall with a single hand. His free hand goes down tickling her arm and armpit on its way to her waist, where he wraps his fingers. James moves back enough to watch her face, his fingers twitching. “Tell me to stop, and I’ll do.”

 

“Jimmy, if you stop right now, I’m gonna kick your ass so hard that even your grandchildren will feel it.”

 

The lopsided grin appears on James' face again, the same one she was sporting at that very moment. “Just wanting to be sure. Don’t want to die in my sleep or something like that, my mighty Commander Tight Pants.” 

 

She blows a curl that is falling over her face before fixing her azure gaze on him. “Well, Mister Vega, if you need a confirmation after so many months of flirting and almost kissing you half a dozen times--” Her words are cut by his lips, and Shepard lets her head fall back. His lips are as soft as she always has imagined. Even when his behaviour is being dominant, their first kiss is sweet and languid, his lips moving like a caress over hers. But soon the months of pent-up pushes them, and she opens her lips, letting the tip of her tongue follow his lower lip. The growl he makes reverberates on her chest, making her back arch slightly. He pushes his tongue inside of her mouth, dancing with hers, their shared breathes turning ragged with every passing second. When at last he pushes away from her, even in the low light of the closet, they can see the other one’s pupils dilated to a point where almost no colour appears in their eyes. James’ hand leaves her waist slowly, slipping under the skinny shirt she likes to wear, moving up to her ribs until he finds his breast, smiling broadly when he feels her skin directly. “My naughty Lola, walking around the Citadel without a bra and wearing this joke of a shirt?”

 

Her voice sounds breathless and ragged, but the humour is clear on it anyway. “Said the pot to the kettle, Jimmy. That shirt is not even your size.”

 

When his fingers find her nipple, and he begins to twist it between his thumb and index, she bites her lip to silence a moan. “Didn’t got a complaint about it before, Lola.” Her ‘moron’ get lost when she huffs a new suppressed groan when he moves his big hand to catch her two breasts at the same time, palm and fingers putting enough pressure on them to make her gasp. Closing the distance to her neck, he begins to bite and lick the skin below her ear, moving up and following the line of her jaw with his tongue before pulling her lower lip between his teeth. His hand keep working her breasts, moving from one to another until she gasps loudly, arching her back and offering herself to him. With a proud chuckle, he pushes up the shirt, pooling it over her breasts. When he moves away to enjoy the show, his breath stops for several seconds, eyes fixing on the expanse of pink skin, dotted with moles and scars, and the two dark pink hardened nipples on top of her mounds. “Perfecta, Lola. Eres perfecta.” Lowering his mouth to catch one with his mouth, James feels his erection pushing against his cargo pants, pulsing with every tiny gasp or low moan she makes. But he wants to win the bet, not just because he is a proud man, but because hearing her pleading for him will be like the cream of the cake for this day. Keeping her distracted with his mouth, James moves his free hand to the waist of her pants, opening the belt with deft hands, followed by the button and zip. With some effort, he pushes the pants down, hand sliding down her thigh. Pulling up her knee, Shepard takes the hint and raises the leg, and James works with the lace of her boot. When he gets it untied, he loosens the laces and pulls the shoe from her feet with a grunt. The loud thud of the military boot falling to the ground makes James stop his ministrations on her breast, leaving her nipples reddened and wet. With a mischievous grin on his face, he uses the new angle to pulls off completely the feet from her trousers, returning the feet to the ground and forcing her to separate her legs with a knee. His hand follows the line of her muscles, fingers ghosting over her skin and making goosebumps appear everywhere. When his hand reaches her undies, he has to bite her shoulder to silence the deep growl he makes when he feels how wet she was. His big hand cups her sex completely, and he puts enough pressure on it to make her gasp. “Still not ready to beg, Commander?”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

He chuckles before slipping under the undies and finding the hardened nub of nerves easily, making her mewl under his touch, “That’s my plan, Lola. I just want you to ask it nicely.”

 

“Damn, James--” Her voice sounds husky and broken, the words ending before time and pauses appearing between them with every touch of his calloused thumb. “You will--have--to--work--” The word ‘harder’ leaves her mixed with a moan, loud enough to reverberate in the little closet. His fingers had found the entrance to her core, and he is fucking her with his hand while his thumb keeps punishing her clit. Kissing her hard, he drinks her moans like a good whiskey, enjoying every one of them even when they make his body burn. Shepard begins to arch her back; her nipples pressed hard against his chest while he keeps his onslaught on her. But as soon as he feels her walls pulsing around his fingers, he stops, pulling his hand away and smiling on the kiss when she huffs. “I’m still waiting for the magic word, Lola.”

 

She growls, letting her head fall to the wall with a thud. “Fuck, James.” He is looking intently at her, and raising a questioning brow, while he begins to clean her juices from his fingers with his tongue, humming happily while she wrestled under his hand. “Fine, you moron. Please, fuck me, James, fuck me hard.” His answer is almost immediate, freeing her hands from over her head and returning his fingers to her core. 

 

“Even that faked plea is enough for me. I win, and now I want my prize.”

 

While his hand returns to his original spot, fingers slipping inside of  again, his other hand pushes down her panties, while she fumbles with his belt with nimble fingers. Her climax reaches her almost by surprise, and she hides her face on his chest, grasping a handful of his shirt on her hands while she practically screams his name. Shepard can’t remember the last time she has climaxed that hard, but know for sure that is has been years ago. Shepard is still recovering from it when James' free hand continues with her work, opening the belt and trousers with ease. She forces her brain to work, pushing away from him. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, Shepard pulls it up, and with some help from him, she strips his upper body of his clothes. The sound of the dog tags falling back in place is one of the sexiest one she has ever heard. Her hands plasters over his pectorals, simply enjoying the feeling of hard muscles under the soft skin. Following the muscles she has memorised on their long days together on Earth. She reaches the waist of his trousers, pushing them down enough to free his member. Shepard’s right hand finds his stiff cock while the left grabs the dog tags and pulls him down, kissing him and silencing his growls when she begins to work his cock with her fingers. 

 

James lets her play for a minute, before breaking the kiss and pushing her hands away. Grabbing her hips, he turns her with a grunt and makes her face the wall. Without effort, he raises her body high enough to positions the head of his cock on her entrance. “Try not to scream loud enough to make someone come to check the room again, Lola.” Shepard moves her arms to the wall, hiding her face on her forearms and biting herself when he enters her slowly. The position makes the cock reach places she usually never gets touched, and the pleasure begins to grow since the first trust of his hips. He is not immune to it, having to hide his face on her back to muffle his grunts and moans. Once fully sheathed, he lets her feet rest on the floor, making her stay on her tiptoes while he opens his legs slightly to reach the perfect position. An idea appears on his mind, and instead of keep fucking her as she asked, he pulls them back, until his shoulder blades are resting on the wall. The new position will make his legs hurt like hell later, but the feeling of her lying on him, with both feet planted on the floor for leverage… Damn, he knows the pleasure will be enough to make him forget the strain on his muscles. Fixing her hips in place with his hands, he begins to piston his hips, his cock piercing her core and reaching the perfect spot every single time. Her head is resting on his shoulder, and she is using both hands to muffle the pleasure sounds that are leaving her mouth. The mix of the feel of her walls around him, her skin, the softness of her hair on his shoulder, the breathed sounds she is trying to keep at bay.... Everything is making his climax come sooner than planned. Luckily for him, he can feel her inner walls clamping around him, her orgasm coming closer too.

 

Taking a deep breath to try to gain some time, he closes his eyes, but the idea is not the best he has had because he can really feel her, pleasure peaking up. The stirring of his balls signals how close he is. Opening his eyes again, he moves one of his hands up, pinching her nipple on his way up and closing it around her neck, putting enough pressure to turn her moans in a breathy gasp. “Come for me, Jane.” One of her little hands slides down her body, finding the nub of nerves easily and teasing it with two fingers while he keeps thrusting inside of her with an irregular pace. His orgasm hits him hard, the feeling of his balls being pulled up is almost too much, and he thrust into her as deep as possible a couple of times before he comes inside of her. The onslaught of sensations against her makes her come after him. The feeling of his cum filling her insides while he keeps keeping her air flow restricted, the his body under her and the touch of her own fingers… all of it pushes her over the cliff of pleasure. His name is a long moan on her mouth that not even the hand on her neck can silence, and James grunts loudly behind her. The world turns off for them for several seconds, pleasure blinding them, their brains focussed only on the sounds of their partner, the feeling of their heated skins. James lets her neck go before sliding his arms behind him to push himself again to a straight position. Shepard moans softly when his half hard cock moves inside her. Pushing her forward, he slips out, enjoying the soft hiss she mades. Kissing the back of her head, he forces her to turn over her heels, pinning her against the wall again. “Not so bad for our first time, right?” His voice is merely a whisper, clearly broken by the effort and the pleasure.

 

Shepard smiles at him before using his dog tags again to force him to bend slightly and lower his face to her height. “Not bad, but Jimmy… I’m gonna take some revenge for that beg part.”

 

“I’m counting on it, Lola.”

 

Jondum Bau, who has been using the shooting range when they stormed inside the office, keeps hidden in one of the tiny offices beside it until the sound of the exterior door opening and closing signals the end of his misfortune. Damn, but those humans and their matting customs will be the death of him. With a last sigh, he orders a full cleaning of the closet before leaving the office, grateful for not even having to see their backs. He didn’t know how he will face the Commander after hearing her moaning from pleasure during long minutes. Maybe he has to send her a memo regarding the ventilation system of the Spectre offices...


End file.
